Olhos Vermelhos
by Marry Anne
Summary: ...mas olhos da garota que vira passar eram grandes e terrivelmente belos, seu rosto era fino e delicado, seus cabelos eram escarlate e com o vento balançavam suavemente..."
1. Chapter 1

Itachi fechava os olhos e via aquele olhos grandes, tão vivos,tão brilhantes, tão amáveis...

Eram olhos tão diferentes do seu.

Seus olhos não tinham toda aquela alegria, toda aquela vida. Eram mortos e sem esperança. Porque? Porque olhou tão vivamente para aqueles olhos? Eram tão diferentes assim? Seus olhos também poderiam ser vermelhos...

Mas os olhos da garota que vira passar eram grandes e terrivelmente belos, seu rosto era fino e delicado, seus cabelos eram escarlate e com o vento balançavam isso Itachi percebera que seu dia tornou-se mais belo, do céu negro e escuras nuvens foram tornando-se mais brancas e o que antes era negro ficou azul.

Ele pulava de árvore em árvore e não sabia por que estava indo em direção a garota. Só a viu por um pequeno relance e porque estava a seguindo? Sua missão era procurar o bbiju da folha, estava totalmente fora do caminho e se atrasasse seu trabalho sairia prejudicado.

Mas ela era tão tentadora. Queria saber quem ela era, sua idade, seu nome, de onde vinha...

Seria isso amor? Assim do nada? Não, não com ele.Não com itachi Uchira.Não com o poderoso portador do sharingan.

Segui-la já estava começando a ficar cansativo, para ode estava indo mesmo? Talvez para a vila oculta da areia, ela deveria ser uma shinobi, não conseguiu ver o protetor que deveria estar usando...

Olhou para frente e não mais viu a sombra do corpo da garota, parou em um grande galho de árvore e olhou para os lados. Ao se virar para traz viu a shinobi de cabelos vermelhos olha-lo com grande intensidade, tinha uma kunai na mão e a posição era de luta. Ao olha-la de novo pode perceber que havia uma máscara com o formato de um tigre pendurada em sua perna esquerda e suas vestes eram parecidas com a de uma shinobi AMBU,parecidas, a diferença era que eram brancas,vivas e não escuras e mortas como de costume. Ainda usava uma blusa preta, mas por cima uma blusa regata com capuz mais larga. As unhas estavam pintadas de preto e como de costume tinha uma tatuagem no braço esquerdo. Diferente de outras a dela parecia mais o símbolo de konoha.

Ele pode perceber como a roupa dava o leve contraste com o rosto e deixava o cabelo mais vivo, como a pele branca combinava com os olhos e os deixavam mais brilhantes.

-Algum problema?- sorriu feliz a garota

-Não, nenhum...-e virou-se para frente- eu só estou indo pelo meu caminho e você deveria ser menos curiosa em relação aos outros.

Ficou feliz com a resposta que dera, soa arrogância era famosa entre os membros da akatsuki e as respostas dadas também. Sempre tratava com desdém quando queria.

Só que ficou surpreso com a resposta que a garota AMBU deu:

- Que bom, porquê pensei que a sua arrogância estava me seguindo, e se não foi ela me desculpe, esqueci da sua ignorância- e deu o mesmo sorriso de antes, mas desta vez ao invés de esperar o jovem Uchira dar uma resposta a jovem fez um movimento com uma agilidade incrível e apareceu dois galhos a sua frente,olhando-o mais uma vez e sumiu na claridade da floresta.

O portador do sharingan ficou surpreso e abismado ao ouvir tal resposta da garota de cabelos não sabia quem ele era certo, se soube-se nunca teria falado com ele assim, todos sempre o trataram com respeito, sabendo que ele era o garoto prodígio, aquele que poderia usar toda a orça do clã Uchira , aquele que era um dos membros mais poderosos da a garota o tratou com uma arrogância maior que a dele.

Ainda pasmo lembrou-se que teria que voltar ao caminho anterior e ao olhar para o céu se surpreendeu ao notar que ele já estava sendo pintado com as cores laranja, rosa e azul escuro." Estou cansado demais para pensar em alguma porcaria importante, creio que não irão ficar zangados se eu demorar um pouco mais para caçar o bbiju da folha"

E ao olhar que não havia mais ninguém por perto de seu do galho andou mais a frente e sentou colocando o grande chapéu de palha, fazendo com que o seu rosto fica-se escondido e depois de um tempo dormiu no que ele podia chamar descanso.

Teve um pesadelo como na maioria das vezes acontecia, por isso não gostava de dormir, era muito cansativo ter todos aqueles sonhos com sua família, alguma vezes eram lembranças, a pior delas foi ver o rosto de sua mão ao mata-la, tão doloroso, tão triste , tão cruel e desumano ao mesmo fez aquilo porque era preciso, era necessário e porque o futuro da linhagem Uchira e de Konoha estava no simples e cruel ato que teria que cometer ao matar sua própria família.

Essa noite não foi um pesadelo, até que o sonho foi calmo. Era uma lembrança de quando era pequeno e sua família foi fazer um piquenique num campo, lembrava que ficou muito feliz na ocasião, quase nunca saiam para piqueniques e esse como quase nenhum acabou alegre e feliz. Os outros acabavam em ou uma briga ou luta entre os irmão Uchira. Não por rivalidade, mas porque sempre acontecia alguma coisa que fazia com que os irmãos entra sem em rivalidade, nunca tiveram o costume de brigar, claro que uma vez ou outra sempre acontecia, mas era raramente. A aura de proteção que o Uchira mais velho tinha com o irmão era enorme e visivelmente invejável. Ele sempre zelou muito bem pelo garoto, pois sabia que o pequeno irmão Sasuke Uchira teria um futuro tão brilhante quanto o seu.

Ao notar o leve barulho de algo se quebrando abriu os olhos rapidamente e viu a figura de um esquilo com uma noz na mão a olha-lo curiosamente. Não estava com paciência para isso e ao retribuir o olhar o esquilo correu assustado.

Era noite, o céu já estava coberto de pequenos pontos de luzes brilhantes. A lua era cheia e brilhava com grande intensidade, parecia mais perto do que o normal. Olhou para todos os lados e se levantou, teria que ir agora pois já tinha descansado o suficiente. Já iria começar a caminhar na direção oposta a que tomava a algumas horas quando ouviu o leve som de uma voz. Parecia ser uma canção, de ninar talvez e a voz era doce e calma.

"O merda , um dia a curiosidade ainda mata alguém, e vou dar Aleluia se não for eu!" Caminhou em direção a doce voz . Ia adentrando mais na floresta e a luz era maior naquela parte, existiam mais flores de cores diversas e árvores com frutas coloridas, a grama era mais leve e o vento mais calmo. "Lugar estranho para uma floresta, parece coisa de filme da Disney ¬¬". Mais a frente existia uma pequena parte em que não haviam árvores e a luz fazia com que formasse um tipo de círculo. A voz doce parecia vir de lá e agora estava mais alta do que antes. Se escondeu atrás de uma árvore e ficou a ouvi-la por mais algum tempo, ela tinha várias intensidades de voz, as vezes baixa, as vezes alta, mais sempre doce. Notou a sombra de um corpo sentado junto a uma árvore e pelo que parecia não notara sua presença, a aproximação foi rápida e muito rapidamente já estava atrás da árvore em que a voz cantava, mais agora parecia que ela estava acabando e aos poucos a intensidade abaixava e num certo ponto acabou . Simplesmente acabou. Itachi olhava a sombra e sem pensar foi a sua frente.

-Não pare...- e então percebeu que a cantora não era ninguém mais do que a garota de cabelos vermelhos que havia discutido no dia anterior, mas esqueceu disso quanto corou com a intensidade que havia no olhar dela. Um olhar de paixão, diferente de qualquer outro..

-Você?- sussurrou a garota

Ele a olhou de novo e percebeu que havia sangue em sua mão e mais um pouco abaixo de seu peito. Espantado com aquilo chegou mais perto e tocou levemente, parecia que foi profundo.

- Vamos, te levarei a uma vila próxima e cuidaremos desse ferimento...-falava baixo. A garota gemeu de dor quando Itachi a pegou no colo e saiu correndo. Ela se apertava mais a ele para sentir o calor de seu corpo pois ela estava fria pela falta de demorasse apenas algumas horas para chegar a vila mais próxima, será que ela agüentaria todo esse tempo?

- Agüente, falta pouco...- e olhava aqueles lindos olhos vermelhos que estavam tristes naquele momento, não gostava deles assim, o deixavam irritado, preferia quando estavam alegres e vibrantes, com vida.

Já podia avistar a pequena vila, talvez fosse só um pequeno vilarejo comercial, talvez pudessem não conhecer ou se desse sorte nem saberiam o que era Akatsuki, assim tudo seria mais fácil, teria que deixa-la lá e depois voltar para o caminho que levasse a Konoha, estava começando a ficar sem tempo e Pein não ficaria muito feliz se deixa-se o seu trabalho assim. Talvez Kakuzu já estivesse procurando-o.

A vila era pequena e as casas eram mais simples do que o normal, a madeira parecia mais fina e as cores eram pálidas. O comercio era razoável, tinham comida, lojas e pelo que parecia um lugar que poderia hospedar a jovem.

Entrou na vila e todos pareciam olha-lo, avistou um senhor velho que se apoiava na bengala e o olhava curioso. Quando chegou perto o velho se afastou um pouco como se o temesse.

- Senhor, onde fica o hospital? Tenho em meus braços uma jovem ferida que precisa de ajuda.- falava friamente.

-Fia no final desta rua.- e apontava para um prédio pouco maior que os outros e pintado de branco.

-Muito obrigada- e saiu correndo para a direção apontada, a jovem já quase não respirava e restava pouco tempo para ela.

Todos o olhavam assustado pois Itachi corria o mais veloz possível, desviava das pessoas ou as vezes batia em algumas, o que faziam elas voarem longe. Chegou a frente da porta do que se dizia " hospital", era apenas uma casa maior que as outras, nada muito grande. Entrou pela porta e viu o corredor branco a sua frente, no lado direio havia um tipo de balão uma placa escrito " Atendimento" onde uma mulher alta e vestida de branco estava escrevendo alto.

-Com licença- se aproximando- estou com uma garota que se feriu gravemente...

-Me desculpe senhor mais o plantão de médicos já acabou e ...- ela parou de falar quando viu os olhos de Itachi avermelharem.

-Não quero saber! A garota ira morrer se não for atendida já!- gritava fortemente o Uchira. A mulher ficou apavorada com a força de sua voz e olhou para os lados tentando encontrar ajuda e viu o que parecia um homem alto saindo de uma das portas.

-Doutor, que bom velo, precisamos da ajuda do senhor! Poderia?- falava apressadamente apontando para o rosto de raiva que Itachi estava.

O grande doutor olhou a garota nos braços do jovem e observou atentamente a grande mancha de sangue na roupa apressadamente em direção aos dois e olhou para os lados.

- Precisamos leva-la a ala de urgência, se demorarmos muito ela morrera. Venha!- ele flava e andava rapidamente em direção a uma imensa porta que ficava a direita do corredor, nela estava escrito " EMERGÊNCIA" e como o corredor anterior era todo branco, o que estava começando a fazer Itachi ficar tonto e com dor de cabeça. Andaram mais um pouco e entraram numa porta que tinha como número 15, nela havia uma coisa parecida com uma cama e uns dois enfermeiros.

-Coloque ela aqui. Sim?- apontando para a cama.

-Ela ficará bem?- falava preocupado enquanto depositava a garota da cama." Que pergunta mais idiota, é claro que ela ficara bem, só se esses idiotas não forem bons, aí meu filho eles vão se fu...". Itachi foi atrapalhado de seus pensamentos quando percebeu que já estava fora do quarto e que foi empurrado por um dos enfermeiros.

- Me desculpe, mais para melhorar o atendimento preciso que o senhor espere fora, quando ela acordar o chamaremos.

E se sentou em um banco próximo, precisava esperar um pouco, só que ele não sabia que a garota de cabelos vermelhos mexeria tanto com ele.

...


	2. Hospital

Itachi esperou algum tempo entre trinta minutos e duas horas, sentado em frente a sala de emergência. O que o deixava mais preocupado era a garota que era atendida. Estava certo que levaria uma bronca de seus companheiros de trabalho e que teria que pagar uma grande quantia por causa do atraso do trabalho para Kakuzu, mas isso nem se passava pela cabeça do moreno naquele momento.

Nem sabia o nome da garota, mas se sentia não somente como um irmão mas também como protetor, sem dizer que esperava ansioso pela recuperação da menina.

Depois de mais uma ou duas horas, que ele passou sentado e já começava a reclamar que a bunda dele era perfeita demais para ficar quadrada o enfermeiro saiu do quarto, levando algumas folhas e com a roupa manchada de sangue.

-Com licença, o senhor é algum parente?- ele perguntou nervoso, talvez por que o Uchira não parecer tão amigável naquele momento.

- Sou... o primo da tia do cunhado.-disse sorrindo amarelo.

O enfermeiro o olhou estranho, mas por incrível que pareça ninguém resiste ao charme de um Uchira e mesmo com essa desculpa esfarrapada o cara conseguiu.

" É claro que eu consigo, eu sou foda u.ú"

-Bom, foi um corte muito profundo e tivemos que fazer uma grande cirurgia para a remoção de algo parecido com metais que estavam espalhados pelos órgãá um tempo para ela conseguir se recuperar totalmente, tanto que ela ficara desacordada por talvez dois ou três dias, no máximo.

" Ótimo, agora que eu não vou saber quem é a ruivinha ¬.¬"

O quarto era branco e destacava ainda mais a garota ruiva deitada. Posso dizer que o nosso querido moreno suspirou, cansado talvez, e sentou ao lado da cama, observando o pequeno anjo.

Os cabelos um tanto rebeldes da moça caiam leves pelo rosto alvo,tão branca quanto qualquer parede do hospital. " Que comparação mais tosca ¬.¬"A única coisa que deixava o moreno triste era que ele não podia ver os lindos olhos vermelhos, que ele amava. Sendo estranho que só a tenha visto por algum tempo e a ajudado a não morrer, mas ele se sentiu preso pela teimosia da garota, pela coragem ao enfrenta-lo e pela beleza do pequeno anjo.

Não somente sendo algo tão raro que ele se interesse por alguém, mas foi como eu havia dito antes, ele queria a proteger de todas as maneiras possíveis, físicas e emocionais, até que ela estivesse bem novamente.

-O senhor é o responsável dela?-sussurrou o enfermeiro perto do Uchira.

Depois de algumas cutucadas que fizeram ele se lembrar que o mundo ainda girava ele respondeu :

-Claro, sou.-disse ainda distraído olhando para a garota.

-Então não se importaria de assinar alguns papéis para a estadia dela aqui.- e dizendo isso o enfermeiro lhe entregou alguns papéis para a assinatura. Não poderia colocar o seu nome verdadeiro, se não momentos mais tarde já haveria shinobis Anbu no hospital. Então usaria um outro nome teria que trocar de roupa, o manto da Akatsuki chamaria mais atenção do que anteriormente.

Colocou um nome qualquer e saiu do quarto indo para o balcão de informações.

-Onde fica o banheiro?- a mulher o olhou assustada temendo que ele tivesse outro ataque e talvez a matasse pelos olhos.

-A primeira porta a direita.- " Mulher insignificante, eu não vou te matar o cabeção".

Caminhou calmo e distraído, a dor de cabeça estava ficando mais forte devido a cor branca em todos os lugares, olhava para o chão numa tentativa de amenizar a dor e sem querer bateu em alguma coisa.

-Me perdoe...- falou uma voz rouca.-Não o vi.

Itachi reconheceu o homem de cabelos loiros como sendo o médico da garota, mas mesmo assim ficou irritado por saber que ele estava andando nos corredores e não cuidando da menina.

-Você é parente da menina né?! Qual o nome dela?- essa foi uma surpresa para o Uchira, ele nem sequer sabia o nome da ruiva.

-Heee. Er.. Megumi...- disse sorrindo amarelo.

-Megumi? Um belo nome, combina com ela, tão bonita.- dizia o médico mais consigo mesmo do que com Itachi.

"Bonita? Claro que ela é bonita, seu médico retardado"

Nosso moreno iria começar a espancar o médico loiro se não fosse uma enfermeira avisa-lo de que "Megumi" avia acordado.

-Como? Isso deveria acontecer daqui a dois dias!

-É muito ruim?Ela vai morrer? Ó meu deus ela vai morrer!-dizia o moreno desesperando-se.

Claro que esse não era o normal de Itachi, ele sempre foi tão calmo, calculado e frio, mas ele pareceu mudar completamente quando soube que "Megumi" poderia morrer (é claro que isso não iria acontecer, a história iria ficar sem graça ¬.¬). Talvez, como antes, seria algo parecido com amor fraternal ou quem sabe algo mais,não sabia ao certo.

-Com licença, preciso cuidar de uma paciente?- falou o médico já correndo para a sala de "Megumi".

Itachi foi atráz ,mas como antes acabou por ser barrado por um dos enfermeiros de branco.

-Me desculpe senhor,mas só o médico pode entrar por enquanto.

Itachi irritado sentou novamente no banco de madeira.

-Tudo di novo -disse emburrado


End file.
